The Multiverse Peril
by Persondynamo222
Summary: The multiverse is in peril, it's up to two kids and your favorite video game, cartoon, and anime characters to save it.
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**I don't own any of the characters, just to let you know. All characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Chapter #1: The Bet**

It was a nice, ordinary day in the town of Palm Bay, Florida.

The birds were singing, the children were playing, but then it all changed.

Before anyone knew what happened, they attacked.

The first to fall was the Empire State Building, then the Eifel Tower.

The white house was almost in ruins, President Barack Obama was so scared, that he was under his desk in a futal position.

Barack Obama: This is not good.

Then a man in a black suit with a red mask over his face walked in with people in red suits and black masks ran in after the mysterious man.

The Man: Barack Hussein Obama.

Barack Obama: Who are you?

The Man: I am Omegron the Conqueror.

Barack Obama: How do you know my name?

Omegron: I know because we've been watching you since you became president of the United States.

Barack Obama: What do you want with me?

Omegron: We only want to make every universe in our image, so that means we must eliminate every single life form in every single universe, even this one.

Barack Obama: Why do you want to make all the uni... Wait, there are OTHER universes?

Omegron: Why, yes. There are thousands even millions of universes, we call it, the multiverse.

Barack Obama then gains courage and attacks Omegron be punching him in the face.

Even though the mask in red, his nose is bleeding.

Omegron: Why you little.

Omegron then walks to Obama, the size comparison shows that Obama is just a foot and 3 inches taller than Omegron, but far away, Omegron looks like he's 4X bigger than Obama.

Omegron: Let's make a bet, if your hero doesn't save every universe in the multiverse, then the universes and this one will perish. But if your hero DOES save the multiverse, then I will spare this multiverse.

Obama then thinks about it for 20 minutes, then shakes Omegron's hand.

Barack Obama: You got yourself a deal.

Omegron: Good, but I have about 500,000 troopers like the ones you see behind me in every universe.

Barack Obama: Oh crud.

Omegron: And each is stronger than the last.

Barack Obama: I should have thought this out more.

Before Obama could say anything more, Omegron was gone but his troops were not.

Barack Obama: I need to find a hero and stat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Barack Obama needed a hero, so he called a school called Samantha's School for the Gifted.

Then a woman in a pink and yellow dress answered the phone in her office.

Samantha: Hello?

Barack Obama (over the phone): Yes, is this Samantha?

Samantha: Oh my gosh, it's Obama!

Barack Obama: I need your most gifted kid stat.

Samantha: Right away Obama.

Samantha then ran right to a kid named Robert Alex Splicer, but the kids that also lived in the orphanage like school called him Alex, or Rob.

She then proceeded to enter.

In the center of the room, a 13 year old kid wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans is playing with a red train.

This special kid's Robert Alex Splicer.

Samantha: Robert, good news.

Robert Alex Splicer: What is it?

As Robert spoke, white mist came out of his mouth.

This mist is known as Spirit Mist.

Robert had it when he was born.

He was made fun of at the school, but the teachers and his parents loved him, until his parents died in a fire.

But the teachers still loved him and the Spirit Mist.

Samantha: You're going to Washington, D.C!

Robert then was hopping around saying yay, until a kid that was his friend wearing a black shirt and yellow shorts walked in.

This kid is known as Rodger Gennings.

Rodger: What's with all the yays? It's like you're going to Washington, D.C to see the president.

Robert: I am!

Rodger: No way, good for you!

Rodger then patted Robert on the back.

Samantha: But while Obama and I were talking on the phone, he sounded scared.

Robert: We'll check it out.

Samantha: What do you mean, "we?"

Robert then walks over to Rodger and puts his arm around Rodger's neck.

Robert: I mean me and Rodger.

Samantha: Oh no, he said only 1 gifted kid. And he was specific, the most special kid in the school, and that's Robert Alex Splicer.

Rodger: Oh.

Samantha: But I guess it wont hurt for another special kid to go.

Then Robert and Rodger hugged each other until they found out what they were doing and let go of each other.

After a 3 hour wait at the airport, they got on the plane and took off.

Robert: I always wanted to go to Washington, D.C and meet the president.

Rodger: Me too.

When they get to the Washington, D.C airport, it was half destroyed.

Dead bodies piled up in the corner, the cameras were busted, and there was ruble everywhere.

Robert: Is this Washington, D.C, if it is, it's not what it looked like in the pictures of my book.

Then a limo pulled out and a tall man in a black suit got out.

The Man: Get in, hurry!

When Robert and Rodger looked behind them, they saw thousands maybe millions of the people from Obama's president room.

The people were called Omegronites.

Robert and Rodger got in, and were greeted by Barack Obama.

Rodger: It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Obama.

Robert: Yeah, such an honor.

When Robert talked, the Spirit Mist came out of his mouth, like always.

This intrigued the president.

Barack Obama: What's that coming out of your mouth?

Robert: Oh this, it's Spirit Mist, had it since I was born.

Rodger: Yeah, he uses it for cool things. Like impersonating video game characters, pranking the bully, and even taking extra food from the lunch line.

When Rodger was talking, they got to the White House, or what's left of it.

Like the airport, it too was in ruins.

Robert: What happened?

Barack Obama: I'll tell you later, go!

The four started running towards the white house.

When they got into the white house, almost every world leader was there.

like the Queen of England, the Royal family, and even Joseph Kabila.

Robert: Why are these people here?

Queen Elizabeth: You didn't tell them Barack Obama?

Barack Obama: Look, the multiverse is being destroyed by an evil man named Omegron the Conqueror.

Rodger: And why do you need Robert?

Joseph Kabila: Because Obama here made a bet with Omegron.

Robert: And what's the bet?

Obama then sighed.

Barack Obama: The bet was that if the hero, witch is you, must defeat all his henchmen. If you beat them, the multiverse is safe. But if you don't, we can kiss the multiverse goodbye.

Rodger: Why would you make a bet like that!?

Queen Elizabeth: Because he wasn't thinking right.

She then hits Obama in the back of the head with her cane.

Barack Obama: Would you and your friend here save the multiverse?

Robert and Rodger think about it for 5 minutes.

Robert and Rodger (at the same time): We will.

Joseph Kabila: Good. Now follow me.

Joseph, Robert, and Rodger walk to a room with a giant metal door.

Joseph Kabila then opens the door and inside is a room with a single chair with a helmet on it that makes it look like a shock chair that they use in jail, and a rack of weapons like flails, mourning stars, even katanas.

Robert: What's the chair and the weapons for?

Then a scientist comes out from one of the racks that hold guns.

The Scientist: The chair is to boost your Spirit Mist so that it can be used for combat.

Then Robert and Rodger see a portal.

Rodger and Robert (at the same time): What's that portal for?

Barack Obama and the rest all walk in.

Barack Obama: The portal is for you to travel between the universes in the multiverse.

Robert: Awesome.

The Scientist: Now, sit in the chair and I will upgrade your Spirit Mist to be used for combat. But it will still leak out when you talk.

Robert then sits in the chair and is set up.

The helmet was put on first, then the arm restraints and then the leg restraints.

The Scientist: Now, you might feel excruciating pain. But don't worry, Dr. Albert did this multiple times. Hopefully it wont explode this time.

Robert: What?

Then when the switch was flipped, his skeleton was showing and he was flickering on and off for 4 minutes.

When the upgrade was done, Dr. Albert let him go and Robert stood up.

Barack Obama: Give it a try.

Then a punching bag fell into the room and was help up by strings.

Then Robert took in air and blew at the bag.

What happened next surprised everyone, even Dr. Albert.

The Spirit Mist hit the punching bag so hard, that it made the bag explode and sand flew everywhere.

Dr. Albert: Well, now we know that it finally works.

Then Dr. Albert walked up to Robert Alex Splicer and gave him a device.

Robert: What's this?

Dr. Albert: It's a device that allows you to travel through the multiverse.

Robert: Cool.

Joseph Kabila: Now, you go get changed into your suits and Rodger, switch into your costume after you pick out the...

Rodger: Done.

Rodger was standing on a big pile of machine guns, flails, mourning stars, and katanas.

This made Joseph chuckle a bit.

Then Rodger and Robert got into their costumes.

They were black with a yellow stripe going down each side.

They then approached the portal.

Barack Obama: Be careful. We will let you know if Omegron sent one of his henchmen.

Robert and Rodger: Right.

The two then entered the portal, unknown what universe they will end up in.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, that was a long one.<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins.**


	3. Chapter 3: Monster High Universe

The world is Monster High.

Frankie Stein and her friends are just hanging out.

The Toralei Strip walks towards them.

Toralei Stripe: Why, hello there.

Frankie Stein: What do you want.

Toralei Stripe: I just want to say hello.

Then the portal opens up and Robert Alex Splicer and Rodger Omega Gennings walks out of it.

Cleo De Nile: Who and what you, you, you, things.

Hearing the word "thing" made him freeze.

Rodger: Don't say that word around him.

Clawdeen Wolf: Why not?

Rodger: Because he was made bullied because of a power he has called Spirit Mist. And "thing" is one of the words a bully called him.

Lagoona Blue: Oh, Cleo's sorry she said that.

Cleo De Nile: Yes, yes I am.

Then a cellphone like device rang in Robert's pocket.

Draculaura: Turn your phone off.

Then the head mistress walks towards them because she heard the ringing.

Head Mistress: Yes, turn the phone off now.

Robert: It's not a phone.

Head Mistress: Then what is it?

Robert: It's a device that lets me talk to anyone in the multiverse.

Robert answers it and a life sized hologram of Barack Obama appears in front of them all.

Barack Obama hologram: Robert, Rodger, and new friends. We found a horde consisting of 4 to 8 million Omegronites heading your way. So watch out.

Then the hologram disappears.

Cleo De Nile: What are, Omegronites?

Robert: Omegronites are an evil organization that are ruled by an even more evil dude named Omegron. Hence the name, Omegronites.

Rodger: Yeah, and they use laser guns.

Robert: And they have evil henchmen that belong from other universes.

They then here a little girl screaming.

Then Clawdeen Wolf's little sister, Howleen Wolf, runs right towards the pack.

Clawdeen Wolf: Why are you running?

Howleen Wolf then points to the horde that the Barack Obama hologram said and there were 8 million of Omegronites.

They were riding flying bikes from the movie, The Avengers.

Clawdeen Wolf: Oh no.

Robert Alex Splicer then used his Spirit Mist to make a giant mallet.

And Rodger took out a Desert Eagle.

The two then ran towards the horde, killing at least 500 of them each.

That was, before the Omegronites out numbered them.

Then Clawdeen Wolf took out about 900 of them by taking one of the guns Rodger had and shooting them.

The gun is an AK-47.

Rodger: Where did you learn to shoot like that?

Clawdeen Wolf: Just found that out right now.

Then the three were again out numbered.

Until Frankie Stein took 80,000 of them out by electrocuting them.

Frankie Stein: Are you guys ok?

Clawdeen Wolf: I'm fine.

Rodger: Me too.

Robert: Only my fighting spirit was a little damaged. But by not a lot.

Then the rest of their friends with the Head Mistress and Toralei Stripe's helped too.

And in about 3 hours, they defeated them all.

Then the device called the holocaster started to ring again.

And this time, Clawdeen answered it.

Clawdeen Wolf: Hello.

Barack Obama hologram: Why, hello Clawdeen.

Frankie Stein: What's the problem?

Barack Obama hologram: A henchman from the Pokémon universe just entered. He looks like this.

Then the Barack Obama hologram was replaced by a picture of Giovanni from Pokémon.

Barack Obama voice: His name is Giovanni. He is the leader of an organization called Team Rocket. So if you see him, defeat him at any mean necessary.

Then Clawdeen hung up.

Then they heard someone shout "Hyper Beam" so they looked to the left and saw a bright light coming towards them.

They then ducked the blast.

They then saw Giovanni in his suit from the Black and White anime version of the video game series Pokémon.

Rodger: So you're Giovanni.

Giovanni: Why, how right you are little kid.

Robert: then made a giant axe with his Spirit Mist.

Giovanni: Kangaskahn, Hyper Beam.

Then a giant creature with a baby version of itself called a Kangaskahn charged up another Hyper Beam.

So Robert obsorbed the axe and charged up an attack called the Omega Beam.

Which was a giant white laser of pure Spirit Mist that did incredible damage to anything that hit.

Then when Kangaskahn shot the Hyper Beam, Robert shot the Omega Beam.

The two beams collided.

But the Omega Beam was stronger and hit Kangaskahn right in the center.

Instantly knocking the Pokémon out.

Giovanni: What?! Impossible!

Robert: Giovanni, I specialize in the impossible!

Robert then runs behind Giovanni and punches him in the back of the head.

Giovanni: Why you little brat!

Giovanni then runs towards Robert, but was blocked by a katana.

Rodger: You better not do that Giovanni.

Giovanni then looks at Robert and the Monster High team.

Giovanni: We will meet again.

Then Giovanni was teleported somewhere.

Clawdeen Wolf: Where did he go?

Robert: I don't know. But we will see him again.

Rodger: Well. Would any of you like to come with Robert and me to save the multiverse?

Frankie Stein: I would.

head mistress: You do know what you're going up against, right?

Frankie Stein: Yes I do.

Clawdeen Wolf: If she's going, then I'm going too.

Draculaura: I am too.

Abbey Abominable: I guess I will come too. Cleo?

Cleo De Nile: fine, whatever.

Toralei Stripe: I will come too.

Cleo De Nile: And what makes you think we will let you?

Robert: Cleo De Nile, she can come with us.

Cleo De Nile: What, why?

Robert: Because we need all the help we can get.

Head Mistress: Me, Klaud, and Howleen will stay behind because of two reasons. One, Someone needs to stay behind to alert you. And two, I have a school to run and these two need to learn.

Then a portal to another random universe opens up.

Head Mistress, Klaud, and Howleen (at the same time): Good luck.

They then walk through the portal.

At the home universe of Omegron the Conqueror, Giovanni is bowing down to Omegron.

Giovanni: I'm so sorry master. But they beat me.

Omegron: You weak fool. Good thing they are heading to another universe. So I can let her go instead of you.

Giovanni: Then were am I supposed to go?

Omegron: You wait in the castle until they arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, that was a long one.<strong>

**I hope this doesn't bore you.**

**Well anyway, here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon Universe

The world they are in now is the Pokémon universe.

Ash Ketchum, Bonnie, Pikachu, Clemont, and Seria are training to beat the first gym.

Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!

The small mouse Pokémon then does what it was told and shot a thunder bolt at Fenniken, Seria's first Pokémon.

Seria: Dodge it and use Ember!

The fox Pokémon then does what it was told and dodges the thunder bolt and shoots an ember attack at Pikachu.

But that was until Robert Alex Splicer walked out of the portal and was hit by the ember attack.

Robert: What was that for!?

Seria: I'm so sorry kid. I didn't see you.

Rodger then steps out of the portal.

Rodger: What happened?

Robert: This girl just told her fox to hit me with fire!

Seria: I said I was sorry!

The rest jump out of the portal.

Clawdeen Wolf: I heard everything. But how can a fox throw fire?

Draculaura: Yeah, even I know that foxes can't breath fire like dragons.

Seria: Well, mt name's Seria, and this is my Pokémon Fenniken.

Fenniken: Fenniken!

Robert: Well isn't that adorable?

Seria: And these are my friends: Clemont, Ash, and Bonnie.

Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you, and this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Clemont: Well it's a pleasure to meet you strangers.

Bonnie is near Clawdeen Wolf.

Bonnie: Are you a real werewolf?

Clawdeen Wolf: Yes I am little human.

Bonnie is screaming while running to Clemont, her big brother.

Bonnie: Don't let the werewolf eat me!

Clawdeen Wolf: I don't eat humans.

Draculaura: Yeah, Clawdeen is a good monster. We attend a high school called Monster High.

Toralei Stripe: Yeah, but I borderline on good monster, and bad monster.

Frankie Stein: Oh how rude of us. My name's Frankie Stein.

Draculaura: I'm Draculaura.

Clawdeen Wolf: Name's Clawdeen Wolf.

Toralei Stripe: My name's Toralei Stripe.

Cleo De Nile: My name is Cleo De Nile.

Abbey Abominable: My name is Abbey Abominable.

Robert: My name's Robert Alex Splicer.

Rodger: My full name is Rodger Omega Gennings.

Clemont: Nice to meet you all.

Then the sky turned black, like it's about to rain.

Ash Ketchum: We should go inside, it's about to rain.

Robert: It's not rain.

Then a whole horde of 8 to 9 million Omegronites flew out of the sky.

But they were followed by 10 to 11 million changelings from the show My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic.

So that means they had to fight 18 to 20 million enemies.

Ash Ketchum: What are those!?

Robert: 8 to 9 million of those are called Omegronites!

Bonnie: Which ones are the Omegronites!?

Rodger: The humanoid ones!

Clemont: Run!

They then ran for their lives.

Even Robert and Rodger knew that they were out numbered.

Rodger: Oh man, if I knew that this was going to happen, I would have stayed in Samantha's School for the Gifted!

You see, Rodger has a special gift that he was made fun of because.

Well, make it 2 special gifts he was made fun of because.

They are that Rodger has super strength, and he could swim faster than a normal human by 5X.

But those two gifts wont help him now.

Ash Ketchum: Quick, into the Pokémon Center!

Rodger: I don't care where we go, I just want to get away from those things and the Omegronites!

When they go into the Pokémon Center, everyone was looking at them like they had chainsaws.

Which is one of Rodger's weapons he chose.

The people in the Pokémon Center then screamed and ran for their lives because of the monsters from the last universe they went to, the Monster High universe.

When all were gone, the only person there was the Pokémon Center's Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokémon Center.

The changelings and the Omegronites started pounding on the barricaded door.

Robert: Oh man, they are almost through the glass door!

after they broke the glass, the Omegronites and the changelings flew and ran right in.

They were followed by a black pony with holes in her.

This princess's name is Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings.

Queen Chrysalis: So, you are the one who's trying to stop Omegron. For shame.

Robert: Let us go you stupid pony!

Queen Chrysalis: Oh, no need for hating words.

Clawdeen Wolf: What gives you the right to tell us what and what not to say?

Ash Ketchum: Yeah, just give up.

Queen Chrysalis: I don't think you know the predicament you're in. Give up, you lost!

While Queen Chrysalis was laughing, Robert looked to an Omegronite that was holding him.

Robert then made the Omegronites's get lit on fire by blowing the Spirit Mist gently at the head of the Omegronite.

Then he looked at the changeling holding him and done the same thing.

Queen Chrysalis: No, stop!

Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electroball!

Pikachu then made a ball of electricity on its tail and flung it at Queen Chrysalis.

And she was hit directly in the center on her face.

Then after Robert was done freeing the rest of them, Queen Chrysalis was teleported to Omegron's domain.

They then opened a portal to another random universe.

Ash Ketchum: I'm coming with you.

Clemont: me too.

Bonnie: Me three!

Seria: I'm with you all.

They all then stepped through the portal.

At the castle of Omegron, Queen Chrysalis is bowing down to him.

Queen Chrysalis: Please, spare me.

Omegron: I will, because I will need you in the future.

Giovanni then walked out from behind the throne.

Omegron: But we need someone that's as strong as Robert Alex Splicer.

Then Giovanni got an idea and whispered the plan into Omegron's mask.

Omegron: Oh, that is a wonderful idea.

The three then started to laugh evily.


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha Universe

The universe the group are now in is the Inuyasha universe.

Inuyasha: Come on Kagome, we need to go!

Inuyasha then slashes an Omegronite with his sword, the Tetsiga.

Kagome: I'm still trying to find out what these things are!

Then the Omega Beam is fired and obliterates 400 Omegronites.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku turned around to see the group.

Robert: looks like you need help.

Clawdeen: Well you got it.

the group then charges towards the horde of Omegronites.

Then something comes out of the horde.

The thing is Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

Foxy bites Robert, only for Foxy's head to get blown up by Rodgers's sledgehammer.

The Omegronites then retreat

Robert: We'll see them again.

Kagome: Who are you guys?

Rodger: I'm Rodger, that's Robert. AKA the Multiverse Hero.

Inuyasha: Multiverse?

Clawdeen: You see, there are thousands, maybe millions of other universes that occupy the same space and time.

Inuyasha just cocked his head while scratching it.

Robert: Nevermind. That's not important anyways. What IS important is that you join our group, all of you.

Shippo: Why should we trust you?

Robert: I saved you from those Omegronites and Foxy. Didn't I?

Shippo: Good point.

Kagome: But why do you want us to help you?

Rodger: Because the multiverse is getting overran by an evil, thing, named Omegron.

Inuyasha: Tell us more about this, Omegron fellow.

They then explain that Omegron has an evil army of evil people from other dimensions.

Sango: This seems bad.

Frankie Stein: you don't know the half of it.

The Inuyasha team: We're in.

Robert: Good.

Robert then collapsed out of pain in his arm.

The same place where Foxy bit him.

Kagome: ARE YOU OK!?

Robert: I'm ok. My health doesn't matter. What matters is defeating Omegron before he puts his plan, what ever it is, to action.

A demonic voice: GET OVER HERE!

When Robert turned around, a spear on a chain hit him in the chest, making Robert get pulled to the Mortal Kombat character Scorpion.

When he was an inch away from the hell-spawn assassin, he quickly dodged an uppercut.

Then Robert grabbed Scorpion's head with his one good arm and headbutted Scorpion.

Then Scorpion retreated into a portal.

Inuyasha: What was his problem?

Rodger: Yeah. He just left after failing an attack.

After a little while getting to know each other better, Robert collapsed again, holding him arm.

Kagome: We need to get him to a hospital!

Later at the hospital in Kagome's time, Robert was just waking up.

Robert: What happened?

Doctor: He has a broken arm. But I don't know how a giant dog attacked him. It looks like every dog like him by the look of his face.

Kagome: It was surprising to us too.

Clawdeen: When can he leave this place.

Doctor: Right now if he wants.

Robert: I want to leave. I have a multiverse to save.

Doctor: Aw right. Obama told me about you. Here he is right now.

Obama: look here Robert, I change my mind. This is too dangerous for you.

Robert: I don't care! I will save the multiverse!

Obama: Then you need an upgrade.

Obama then signals the scientist from his lab to bring in the machine.

Dr. Albert: Ready for an upgrade?

Robert: Yes I am.

He then stepped into the machine and the doors closed behind the Multiverse Hero.

Then white mist showered Robert.

Then the white mist turned into a sun yellow color.

And when the doors opened, the costume was different.

The shoulder parts had spikes.

The leg parts had razors.

And the arm parts had spikes on them too.

Rodger: That's AWESOME! But what did it change besides the costume.

Dr. Albert: He can fly now, the suit's indestructible, and he can charge up his Omega Beam and other Spirit Mist attacks to add more power to them.

Robert: Cool.

Dr. Albert: But the Spirit Mist still leaks out when he talks. Which is a bad idea.

Everyone: Why?

Dr. Albert: Because the Spirit Mist is actually fragments of his soul. He must recharge his Spirit Mist or else he'll die. And when he's low on Spirit Mist, he is slower. That's why Obama didn't want you to do this anymore.

Robert: I don't care. I am saving the multiverse and that's FINAL!

Obama: We can't stop him. He chose his own path.

Dr. Albert: Right. Now to the next universe.

Then they all teleported to the next universe.

At the lair of Omegron, Omegron was laughing evily.

Giovanni: What's so funny?

Omegron: the plan is working perfectly. We got the DNA sample to make this.

Then Omegron pressed a red button and curtains opened up to reveal a 13 year old kid wearing the same outfit as Robert Alex Splicer, but the yellow is red.

Omegron: We only need data of his fighting style. Then the plan is in motion.


End file.
